The invention relates to a sensor arrangement for temperature measurement in molten masses, in particular in metal or cryolite melts having a melting point above 600° C., comprising a container having an opening on its top side in which a temperature sensor is arranged. The invention also relates to a method for measurement with such a sensor arrangement. Such measurement devices and sensor arrangements are known, for example, from German Patent DE 44 33 685 C2. Described there is a thermoelement arranged on a carrier body. This thermoelement projects into a container in which the cooling temperature of the melt is measured. Additional sensor arrangements for the measurement of temperatures in melts are known from German Patent DE 103 31 124 B3, wherein optical fibers are used as the sensor element. In European Patent EP 1 034 419 B1 a sensor arrangement is described that uses a thermoelement, similar to DE 44 33 685 C2. Another temperature sensor is known, for example, from Japanese patent application publication (kokai) JP 07 229 791 A. Here, measurements are performed with an optical fiber, which receives the radiation from the melt and forwards it to an evaluation unit, in which the temperature is determined in a known way from the received radiation.